A Proposta
by annamanson
Summary: Jared sentia muito a falta de Jensen. Jensen teve uma brilhante ideia para que o espaço que havia entre eles se dissipasse. Padackles.


**Categoria:** Slash  
**Advertências:** Homossexualidade, Sexo explícito.  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Nota:** O conteúdo da história é completamente ficcional. Os atores/personagens citados não tem nada a ver com o conteúdo e não estão cientes sobre.  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Beta:** Follow Miss Padasexy (qualquer erro encontrado, é de responsabilidade dela!)  
**Words:** 1.840

* * *

**A Proposta**

**Por Anna Manson**

* * *

- Jen, eu sinto tanto a sua falta... – diz Jared pensativo, enquanto faz carinho nos cabelos curtos e loiros de Jensen, que está deitado sobre seu peito nu.

- Também sinto sua falta, Jared. Temos nos visto cada vez menos e isso dói muito... – Jensen responde e vira sua cabeça, cheirando a pele macia de seu amado, dando um beijo no local em seguida.

- Eu queria poder ter você comigo o tempo inteiro... Queria ter um filho seu, para poder olhar pra ele e me sentir tão feliz como me sinto quando estou ao seu lado. Tenho certeza de que ele se pareceria com você.

- Te amo Jay... – disse comovido.

- Eu também te amo, Jen!

Curtiram mais um pouco a presença um do outro - que nos últimos tempos era rara, devido aos casamentos e compromissos de ambos - até que Jared adormeceu. Jensen estava de olhos fechados, mas não conseguia dormir. Não parava de pensar em uma forma de dar à Jared aquilo que ele queria. Um filho seu. Isso o faria feliz e a si mesmo também. Em seu intimo, ele desejava aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Sentia uma leve pontada de tristeza por saber que não poderia estar presente nos primeiros anos da criança, mas só a existência dela, já traria toda a felicidade do mundo para suas vidas.

Jensen sabia que não demorariam tanto para se separarem de suas esposas e assumirem-se para o mundo. Eles já haviam planejado tudo há muito tempo. Assim que a série Supernatural e seus compromissos relacionados a ela terminassem, e isso o motivava.

Aguardou o moreno passar do sono leve para o sono pesado, e foi até seu notebook. Abriu uma pagina de busca e pesquisou durante o resto da madrugada e manhã.

Seus olhos brilharam ao constatar que sua idéia poderia ser real. Uma felicidade descomunal tomava conta de seu peito. Não via a hora de acordar Jared e lhe fazer a proposta irrecusável.

Estava tão elétrico pelos resultados obtidos e pela idéia brilhante, que não conseguiria dormir nem um pouco que fosse. Então resolveu preparar um romântico café da manhã, com direito a tudo que seu moreno mais gostava.

- Jay... Acorda meu amor! – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto tirava os cabelos de seu rosto, fazendo um leve carinho em sua face.

Ele ficava tão lindo dormindo. Tão tranqüilo. Nem parecia o mesmo tagarela e tarado que o tirava do sério e de órbita.

Aos poucos, Jared foi despertando e abrindo vagarosamente seus olhos, fitando Jensen. Abriu um sorriso sonolento e espreguiçou-se, dando um selinho em seu amado em seguida.

- Café na cama? O que te deu hoje? – Exclamou o mais alto, surpreso, ampliando seu sorriso ao visualizar a bandeja sobre o criado mudo.

- Acho que fui possuído por um demônio. – Ambos gargalham e Jensen interrompeu:

- Come logo... Quero te contar uma coisa.

- O que foi Jen? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jared mudou sua expressão de feliz para preocupada.

- Não! Mas vai acontecer já já! – Respondeu com seu meio-sorriso cheio de malicia.

- Jensen, fala sério... O que foi?

- Nada amor! Eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer, mas só depois de você tomar seu café da manhã, escovar os dentes e fazer um sexo selvagem comigo. – respondeu em tom sério, que morreu ao pronunciar as ultimas palavras.

- Tarado! – Jared revirou os olhos e pegou a bandeja, começando a comer.

Depois de escovar os dentes, Jared saiu do banheiro e viu que Jensen estava lendo uma revista - sentado na cama, encostado na cabeceira.- Deu um sorriso e começou a andar lentamente em direção ao loiro, tirando a única peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo. Começou a massagear seu membro, enquanto o fitava. Não demorou nada para que ficasse completamente duro, já que apenas a visão de Jensen respirando o excitava. Pigarreou para que o outro lhe olhasse.

Ao avistar _tudo aquilo_, Jensen deu um sorriso largo e jogou a revista para qualquer lado, saindo praticamente correndo da cama, e pulando nos braços fortes de seu amado. Atracaram-se num beijo selvagem e urgente. Jared não demorou para arrancar as roupas de seu loiro, que logo após, o jogou na cama. Beijou suas coxas, virilha e subiu pelo lado esquerdo de sua barriga, até chegar aos mamilos. Chupou-os e mordiscou, arrancando gemidos do mais alto. Selou todo aquele tórax com mordidas, beijos e chupões, do jeito que tanto gostava. Passou a língua por seu pescoço, da forma que sabia que o deixava no limite da excitação, e logo em seguida, mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto pressionava seus membros, arrancando um grande arfar de Jared.

Desceu, lambeu toda extensão de seu membro e depois o abocanhou. Subia e descia com a cabeça, movimentando sua língua na glande, para proporcionar maior êxtase, enquanto manipulava a base com a mão. Sentiu que estava devidamente lubrificado, e estava com pressa demais para se preparar. Queria tê-lo dentro de si. Então subiu em cima de Jared, e se sentou vagarosamente sobreseu membro. O moreno urrou de prazer com aquilo, afinal, sem a preparação, o loiro ficara mais apertado ainda.

Ao acostumar-se com a invasão, Jensen colou seu peito ao do maior, e começou a movimentar somente seu quadril, para cima e para baixo, aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo das estocadas.

Na posição em que estavam, Jared podia ver a linda e perfeita bunda do loiro, se mexendo e aquilo o tirava do sério.

Ambos gemiam alto e o menor ansiava cada vez mais em atingir aquele seu ponto especial - que o fazia ver estrelas - então se colocou ereto e afundou-se ainda mais no pau de seu companheiro.

- Hmmmm, Jay! Que delicia! Ahh... – Soltava Jensen, se contorcendo de prazer, enquanto rebolava sobre Jared.

Não conseguia mais manter seus olhos abertos. Ele os revirava e fechava lentamente, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. O outro não era diferente. Tinha que fazer um esforço descomunal pra não gozar, vendo Jensen naquele estado, cavalgando e rebolando tão deliciosamente sobre si.

Vendo que não agüentaria por muito tempo, Jared segurou firme o membro do loiro e começou a manipulá-lo. O outro gemia cada vez mais, pelo prazer que fora dobrado. Não demorou muito para que jorrasse sobre o maior.

Jared não se conteve e gozou também. A pressão daquele ânus se contraindo, tirou qualquer tipo de controle que ele ainda possuía.

Jensen caiu sobre ele e ficaram daquele jeito durante vários minutos, recuperando seus fôlegos e sanidades.

O loiro lembrou-se de sua ideia e sorriu. Puxou Jared – que fez careta – para o banheiro. Tomaram um banho regado a beijos e carinhos.

Depois de devidamente vestidos, sentaram-se na cama. Jensen quebrou o silencio.

- Amor, lembra do que você falou ontem de noite pra mim? De ter um filho meu?

- Sim, o que tem?

- Então... Eu queria te fazer uma proposta.

- Que proposta? – Jared franze o cenho, desconfiado.

- Nós sabemos que a Genevieve te ama e que sabe de nós dois, assim como a Danneel... Você sabe que ela faria qualquer coisa por você... Então...

- Você quer transar com a minha mulher pra me dar um filho, Jensen? – Disse Jared incrédulo.

- Não Jay! Meu pau jamais subiria pra aquilo... – Disse a ultima parte bem baixinho, para que o outro não escutasse direito.

- E então?

- Bom, você pode pedir pra ela doar um óvulo dela... Podemos inseminá-lo com um esperma meu. – Os olhos de Jared se encheram de lágrimas. – O que acha?

- Você não ligaria pro fato de ela carregar nosso filho na barriga?

- Não temos muita escolha... Homens não podem parir, e Danneel não estragaria o corpo dela... Sem falar que ela está com a agenda lotada de trabalhos... Você acha que ela toparia, amor?

- Não faço ideia... Mas eu espero que sim!

No dia seguinte, Jared foi para sua casa e chamou Genevieve para conversar.

- Gen, eu... – O moreno não sabia como começar.

- O que foi Jared? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não... Está tudo ótimo... É que... Bom, Jensen e eu gostaríamos de ter um filho. – A morena fica surpresa e pensativa.

- Hmm... Bom, e como pensam em fazer isso? Quero dizer... Vocês são homens e... Você sabe. Não dá pra... – ela diz gesticulando e Jared a interrompe.

- Sim, eu sei! Bom... É que o Jen sugeriu algo e eu fiquei tão empolgado com a ideia...

- Então desembucha de uma vez, homem! – Ela diz quando ele para de falar, perdendo a paciência.

- Ok, calma! Bom, eu queria saber se você não nos ajudaria... Precisariamos de um óvulo seu pra inseminar.

- Por que eu simplesmente não paro de tomar remédio preventivo e nós transamos sem camisinha? – disse com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantada.

- Porque o esperma vai ser do Jensen. Quero que se pareça com ele...

- Ah... Bom, eu posso doar o óvulo, mas e depois?

- Bom, aí eles vão colocar de volta em você pra que você gere a criança... Eu sei que é pedir demais... Mas eu queria muito...

Genevieve ficou calada por algum tempo. Jared não sabia mais se poderia contar com ela. Sua felicidade transformou-se em angustia e aflição. De repente, ela lhe sorriu e disse:

- Tudo bem Jared. Eu posso ter esse filho de vocês. Você sabe que eu te amo muito, mas não faço somente por você. Eu sempre tive vontade de ter um filho... E para completar, ando bem sozinha, pois você vive por aí gravando e fazendo convenções... Então não será de todo mal. Só que você não poderá separá-lo de mim... É o que eu te peço. Mesmo depois que vocês se assumirem, eu não quero perder o direito sobre ele. Será meu filho também.

Jared ficou pensativo. Não havia pensado naquilo. Mal havia pensado no lado dela. Mas não recusaria, não queria ser injusto.

- Claro que não Genevieve. Você terá tanto direito a ele, quanto nós dois. Vou falar com o Jensen e logo nós daremos inicio ao tratamento.

Abraçou a esposa com carinho, em sinal de agradecimento.

A inseminação foi um sucesso e a gravidez ocorreu normalmente e sem dificuldades. O parto demorou bastante, mas isto era normal.

Jared e Jensen transbordavam felicidade. A cada dia que se passava, Thomas se parecia mais com Jensen. Se alguém perguntasse de quem ele era filho, todos diriam que Genevieve andou pulando a cerca com seu melhor amigo. Mas nem sonhavam com a verdade.

Thomas era bem branquinho, loirinho, com olhos ligeiramente vesguinhos como os de seu pai e de sua 'mãe', e tinha as perninhas arqueadinhas, assim como as do pai. Quanto mais Jared olhava para o filho, mais via Jensen e mais sentia-se feliz.

Desde seu nascimento, ele não se sentia mais tão longe de seu loiro, sentia-se completo e tinha mais confiança de que aquela decisão deles fora totalmente acertada. Não via a hora para que os anos se passassem e eles ficassem os três, finalmente juntos.

**_FIM._**


End file.
